The present disclosure relates generally to computer architecture. In particular, modular processing units that possess an ultra-wide internal bus which are useful for constructing mainframe systems are described.
Modern mainframe systems are often built in a modular fashion, employing a large number of identical computing nodes interconnected in an array or grid configuration. These computing nodes are sometimes built around commodity processors, such as those offered by Intel or Advanced Micro Devices. These processors may be based on the iAPX architecture that is widely deployed in laptops, PCs, and file servers throughout the business world. Consequently, the configuration of each such node is constrained to the selected processor and supporting chipset.
Known systems and means for constructing mainframe systems based on commodity processor nodes are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, nodes that employ existing commodity processors are constrained by well-known architecture limitations, including node system bus design that requires communications to travel through the central processor. In addition, such conventional nodes are often limited in overall bandwidth due to a system bus that is commonly at most 64 bits wide. Furthermore, as the node system bus is commonly a single width throughout the computing node, close timing of all system components becomes a critical factor in overall performance as devices that are slower to read or write data to the system bus typically determine the speed at which the overall node runs.
A further disadvantage of the current practice of using commodity processor nodes for mainframe construction is the additional hardware required in each node to support the processor. Most commodity processors require separate memory banks and bridge chipsets that handle system I/O. These physically separate components require circuit boards for interconnection, which in turn increases costs and energy requirements for each node, in addition to adding to system complexity and failure points.
Thus, there exists a need for a system architecture that improves upon and advance the design of known mainframe system architecture approaches. Examples of new and useful mainframe architectures relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.
Disclosure addressing one or more of the identified existing needs is provided in the detailed description below. Examples of references relevant to modular ultra-wide internal bus processing units include U.S. Patent References: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,113,500, 6,021,453, and 7,571,414; U.S. Patent Application Publications: 20090144486 and 20100111088; European Patent Specification EP0440452B1; and WIPO PCT Application. Publications: WO 1999/00744 and WO 2013/142294. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.